


Sorrow

by PerdinPerp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sick Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerdinPerp/pseuds/PerdinPerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how tough it's been dealing with Zayn leaving 1D.</p>
<p>This is my account of how things could (should) have gone down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

The day began like most of the others that preceded it. Dawn was just beginning to streak the horizon, wisps of pink and blue penatrating the sky. It was a promising start to what would surely turn out to be a glorious summer's day. Birds were already singing their melodies in the trees that lurched above civilisation, the temperature was rising quickly but not uncomfortably. Anyone would have been in high spirits on a day like today. There was one person, however, who was not relishing in the glory of the British summertime.

It was barely even 5am, and Zayn had not slept yet. His thoughts buzzed around his head, the sound of them almost deafening. He sighed and rolled over for what felt like the millionth time that night, stifling a cough into his shoulder. The amount of sleep that had eluded him over the past few days was beginning to take its toll on his health - not to mention that he seemed to always be burdened with catching a cold in the middle of summer. He wasn't surprised as it happened every damn year.

After thirty more minutes of tossing and turning (but mainly tossing) Zayn decided to prepare himself for the events that were soon about to unfold.

He dressed quickly, sporting a handsome jacket and jeans so tight, they would put Yosamete Sam to shame. He eyed his reflection in the mirror, studying the dark circles under his eyes and the pinkish tint that had taken residence across his nose. He sniffled thickly before making his way into the lounge.

None of the others were awake yet, so Zayn flicked on the tv, trying to preoccupy himself. He had been through what he was going to say a thousand times, but it never got any easier even in his mind. Although he promised himself he wouldn't, he began thinking over what he was going to say again. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice a tickle beginning to form in his nose. He haphazardly swatted his hand against the underside of his nostrils and sniffled loudly. Only a few seconds passed before he realised it was too late - he was going to sneeze. He was renowned for having apocalyptically enormous sneezes and knew that just one was enough to wake the entire house. He had already gone past the point of no return and before he could even grab a pillow to smush his face against-

"Hahh... hahhahhhhahhahahhhahhhh... HAAAAATCHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sound echoed around the house, causing the shutters on the windows to rattle slightly, teacups and saucers vibrating across the table a little.

Zayn heard movements upstairs after the eruption as he reeled in the aftermath. He hated having to have this talk with the others anyway, but having to do it with a pooper of a cold made it so much worse. Before long, Louis and Harry appeared in the doorway, looking as though they had just gotten out of bed (they had).

"Bloomin' 'eck, Zayn, was that you sneezin' then? Nearly blew me bollocks off!"

Zayn hung his head in shame as his cheeks flushed peony. He had always hated his colossal sneezes and it was made even worse by Harry drawing attention to them.

"Ub, yeah, id wad, sobby," Zayn sniffed, his voice barely recognisable through the mountain of congestion that had built up.

"It's all good, matey pie! Bless you by the way!" Louis chirped singingly.

Zayn looked around, trying to see if Niall and Liam were on their way, but saw nothing.

"Do you kdnow whebe Dniall and Liambd are, I dneed do dalk do you alb." Zayn rubbed at his nose, cringing at how he sounded. His fingers must have irritated something because before he could do anything else-

"Hahh... hahahahahhhahh... heeehhhhhh... Heeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh... HEETTCCHHHHHOOOOOOO." He sneezed violently into his elbow, but it was so violent, he accidentally thrust his elbow into Harry's chiselled chin.

"Ow!" shouted Harry in pain.

"Sobby," Zayn muttered, burying his chin into his chest again.

Before any of them had chance to say anything more, Niall and Liam slinked their way into the lounge and flopping down on the sofa.

"Who the bloody hell is awake at this time on a Saturday? I'll tell you who. People who live with Zayn "Foghorn Leghorn Sneezes" Malik, that's who," Niall grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I deed do dalk do you alb," Zayn muttered through the layers on congestion.

"What's wrong, champ?" Liam asked, his brow furrowing deeply with concern.

Zayn took a deep breath through his mouth (cos ain't no air passing through that nose o' his). He knew he had to do this and get it over with. Then they could all move on.

"I thindk id's mbest we spendb sobe tibe apartm."

All the boys were silent, looking confused. We're not quite sure if there were in shock or if they didn't understand a bloody word he said.

"I'mb leavingd."

That they did understand. A violent silence reverberated around the room until it was interrupted by Zayn's blasted nose playing up again.

"Hah... haaaahhhh... hahahahahahahhhhhh..."

Just as he was about to explode, Louis wedged a finger firmly under Zayn's twitching nostrils.

"Now is not the time for sneezing! What do you mean you're leaving?!" Louis' voice shrieked loudly, startling Zayn and banishing his sneeze down into the depths for the time being.

"I cad't do this ady mbore," Zayn sighed. "Id's jusd dnot workigg."

Niall flew up and wrapped his arms around Zayn, hugging him tightly as Zayn sniffled against Niall's hair tickling his already hypersensitive nose.

"Don't leave us, Zayn! I love you!"

Zayn pushed Niall away as hard as he could, forcing the smaller boy back down onto the sofa behind him. It was just in time too.

"Haaahhh... HATCHOP! AHHTCHHUUUU! HAAAAAHHHH... HATCHHHHHHH!"

The explosions left everyone looking stunned.

"You can't do this, you selfish bastard," Liam quipped, breaking the silence.

"I'mb selfish?!" Zayn snapped back.

"Yes you are! Leaving right in the middle of a kick ass tour!" Louis snided.

"Do you kndow how sick dis has mbade be? I deed to go!"

"Fuck you, Zayn! It's not all about you!"

Zayn was about to retort until yet another tickle blossomed its way, dancing through his sinuses.

"Hehhh... hhahhhehhhheeehhehh..."

"HITTCCCHHHUUUUU!"

"Fuck you, Harry! Ndow I cad't eveb sdneeze without you stealigg the libelight on that too? Dis is exactly why I'mb leavigg. I cad't handle dis ady bore. Ehtchoo." He stifled a much smaller sneeze into his elbow.

All the boys looked hurt but they soon all cuddled together and wept softly as Zayn made his way to the airport, never to be seen again.

Or will he...?

...To be continued?


End file.
